21) Purloined Heart
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 21: Memahami Jimin cukup berkelit karena perangai kokoh miliknya, pengakuan tegasnya yang kadang terdengar lucu, namun kelakuan bocahnya yang susah sekali dimanipulasi oleh pemuda imut itu; membuat Yoongi menggigit lidah sendiri menahan tawa. Intinya, ia sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 21**

 **Purloined Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bilang, dirinya menata rapih hampir tujuh belas _album_ beraliran _heavy metal_ dan _shock rock_ di rak buku pada kamarnya. _Katanya,_ ia menggemari _Kiss_ dan _Metallica_ yang ternyata jauh dari realita di mana dirinya terlihat hampir setiap hari menatap layar berisi klip _Maroon5_ – _Sugar_ dengan mata berbinar; dan bibir mengerucut lucu— _katanya;_ ia hanya menikmati klip itu karena konsepnya bagus dan unik. _'musik mereka cukup menyenangkan'_ ucapnya; dan pastinya ia menambahkan koreksi ' _bukan karena adegan menggemaskan antara pasang pengantin di dalamnya.'_

 _Dan Yoongi tahu;_ Jimin hanya ingin menjadi _dewasa_.

Mungkin, jika Yoongi mengerti bahasa Indonesia dan gemar membaca buku romansa penuh nilai kehidupan—ia akan menganggap memahami Jimin sama saja dengan dirinya memahami adegan menggemaskan yang tersirat di setiap naskah novel karya Tere Liye. Memahami Jimin cukup berkelit karena perangai kokoh miliknya, pengakuan tegasnya yang kadang terdengar lucu, namun kelakuan bocahnya yang susah sekali dimanipulasi oleh pemuda imut itu; membuat Yoongi menggigit lidah sendiri menahan tawa. Intinya, ia sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Purloined Heart**_

 **Yoongi × Jimin**

"… _ **your perfect imperfections are the certain things that I adore**_ **..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai?" Jimin melihat pantulan sosok Yoongi— _sang kekasih_ pada cermin di hadapannya. Yoongi melirik sebelum berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Jimin yang masih merapihkan surai oranye keemasannya di depan wastafel. Menghela napas pelan, mulut Yoongi akhirnya mengeluarkan dengungan; memutar keran dan membasuh kedua telapak tangannya dengan sabun juga air.

"Kembali ke ruang OSIS sana, kau meninggalkan rapat penting hanya untuk mengekoriku." Yoongi berujar sembari menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jemari yang basah dan harum sabun tangan— _entahlah,_ Jimin hampir saja menarik napas dalam saat wangi _woody_ parfum maskulin kekasihnya membaur dengan aroma antibakteri.

Setelah memastikan debaran jantungnya kembali normal, Jimin berdengung manis dan melirik sebentar kekasihnya, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana. " _Selfie_ di dalam _toilet_ sedang menjadi tren saat ini, kau tidak mau coba, _hyung_?" Yoongi mendengus pelan sembari menyeringai dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Kepalanya terangkat, jemarinya membuat tanda _peace_ , dan bibirnya tidak melengkungkan senyuman sedikit pun—berpose layaknya lelaki tengil yang suka merokok di penghujung gang buntu. Yang lebih mungil terkekeh kecil lalu menopangkan dagunya di pundak Yoongi, tersenyum begitu manis hingga kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan sabit yang menggemaskan.

Setelah suara tangkapan kamera dari ponsel layar sentuh milik Jimin terdengar, ia segera menurunkan tangannya; bergumam hampir seperti merengek dengan kata _'hyung'_ dan semburat merah di kedua pipi akibat Yoongi yang mengecup pelipisnya tiba-tiba. Yoongi tertawa kecil, begitu memesona dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan memamerkan gigi rapih dan gusi sehatnya. Ia menjawil bibir Jimin yang sedang menggerutu; membuat sang empu menepak lengannya berkali-kali.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, _hyung_." Jimin membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar, mendorong tubuh kurus Yoongi dengan mudah. Namun, Yoongi dengan sigap mencengkram pergelangannya; menyeretnya pelan ke depan pintu sekretariat OSIS yang letaknya tidak jauh.

"Pulang sekolah, di lapangan basket. Temui aku di sana." Yoongi mengusap surai mencolok Jimin, mengecup dahinya tanpa ragu—walau banyak anggota OSIS yang memerhatikan mereka dengan gemas, _'well—I don't even give a single fuck'_ batinnya sembari mengabaikan orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Jimin mengangguk kecil dengan kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah, ia melambaikan tangan sebelum Yoongi membalikkan badan untuk segera pergi.

"Oh, _hyung_!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Jimin yang memainkan jemari tangannya sembari menggigit bibir.

"Pastikan tidak ada cewek-cewek tingkat pertama yang membawa _pom-pom_ hanya untuk melihatmu latihan dan melakukan _lay up_ seperti minggu lalu; uh—cewek-cewek penggemarmu maksudku. Mereka berisik dan menatapmu seolah kau _sashimi_ ; itu terlihat menjijikan." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu karena kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya. "Iya, sayang. Oh, aku lupa. Tolong bilang teman-teman OSIS-mu agar tidak lupa untuk kurangi kadar memerhatikan kita berdua. Setiap ingin berpisah denganmu aku jadi sungkan untuk mengecup bibirmu." Jimin melangkah maju dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi dengan telinga yang memerah karena panas. Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang kini sendirian berada di lapangan basket. Kekasihnya sedang men- _dribble_ bola dengan surai kelam yang lepek—basah karena keringat. Terpesona, Jimin hanya tergugu di pinggir lapangan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam kaleng kola yang dingin, dan menatap Yoongi yang kini memberi kerlingan pada kekasihnya yang sedang bersemu. Yang lebih tua menghentikan permainan sekaligus tebar pesonanya, berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Jimin yang kini mengerjapkan mata karena gugup.

"Jadi, kola-ku? _Pepsi blue_ atau _fanta_?" Yoongi menunjuk kedua kaleng kola yang dibawa oleh Jimin dengan bergantian, hampir mencubit gemas kedua pipi sang kekasih yang otomatis menggembung saat menundukkan kepalanya. "E-eh- itu, kau boleh memilih, _hyung._ " Mendengarnya Yoongi hampir terpingkal saat Jimin justru menyodorkan _pepsi blue_ kepadanya; ia paham betul dengan adiksi kekasihnya akan kola berperisa stroberi itu. Namun sebuah dehaman kecil dan seringai gemas menghiasi ekspresi Yoongi.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku ingin _pepsi blue._ " Ia menerima kaleng kola yang masih terisi penuh itu, hendak membukanya karena dehidrasi setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan bola basket di lapangan. Namun sebelum jemarinya sempat membuka penutup kaleng, pekikan suara Jimin membuat fokusnya teralih—menatap kaget Jimin yang kini dengan wajah basah dan kemeja sekolah yang lengket, karena tersembur oleh cairan merah dari kaleng kola. "Astaga, Jimin- kenapa bisa?" Yoongi segera merogoh ranselnya, mencari handuk yang biasa ia bawa saat latihan. Jimin hampir saja berkata _'tidak apa,_ hyung— _mungkin kalengnya tergoyang'_ namun, melihat Yoongi yang serius dan menatapnya khawatir membuat dadanya bergetar dan menghangat;

"Setelah ini kita ke ruang ganti olahraga, mandi, dan ganti kemejamu dengan seragam olahragamu—"

"—tapi _hyung,_ seragam olahragaku tidak kusimpan di dalam loker."

"Baiklah, pakai _hoodie_ ku saja nanti. Aku menyimpannya di dalam lokerku." Yoongi mengatakannya sembari mengusap wajah Jimin dengan handuknya, tersenyum dalam hati saat Jimin memejamkan mata; merengut hingga bulu matanya meringkal dan menyentuh pipi.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Jimin mengangguk saat mendengar Yoongi berbicara padanya, ia tersipu— _lagi—_ saat kekasihnya tersenyum dan mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Yang lebih tua memerangkap jemari gempal milik Jimin dengan jemarinya, merasakan tangan Jimin yang dingin setelah mandi. Kekasihnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran dan celana _training_ panjang miliknya—hampir tenggelam jika penutup kepala _hoodie_ nya ia pakai.

Mereka keluar sekolah dengan jemari yang masih bertautan, ditemani dengungan Jimin yang mengikuti alunan siulan Yoongi. Keduanya beriringan melewati banyak bangunan tinggi elit di kawasan sekolah mereka, sesekali bercanda dan tertawa karena lelucon milik Jimin yang entah mengapa justru sangat menggemaskan di telinga Yoongi, berlari di taman hingga sore, dan kini sekitar pukul tujuh—keduanya berada di pinggir Sungai _Han_ sembari memakan beberapa jajanan yang mereka beli di _minimarket_.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jimin _-ah_." Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sibuk memerhatikan dirinya yang sedang memakan _tteokppeokki_ , ia berdengung—cukup bosan mendengar kekasihnya memberi cap _'menggemaskan_ ' dihampir seluruh aktivitasnya, seperti—

" _Kau sangat menggemaskan saat tertawa, Jim."_

" _Bibirmu kalau memakai_ lipbalm _seperti itu tambah terlihat mirip_ lollipop— _sangat menggemaskan."_

" _Jangan merengut seperti itu, sayang. Kau membuat gigiku ngilu karena tingkahmu yang menggemaskan."_

" _Lihat! Jemarimu saat bermain_ piano _—terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan!"_

Oh Tuhan—Jimin sangat; _paling kesal_ jika Yoongi menyinggung bagaimana jemarinya yang gempal terlihat sungguh mungil di dalam pandangan kekasihnya. Setidaknya Jimin hanya sekali, ingin dipanggil tampan; gagah— _yeah_ semacamnya oleh sang kekasih. Tetapi Yoongi hanya bisa memandangnya sebagai bayi mungil, yang pastinya _menggemaskan_.

"Berhenti me _label_ diriku menggemaskan, _hyung._ Aku juga sudah dewasa sepertimu." Jimin hampir bergetar mengatakannya; takut-takut Yoongi akan tersinggung dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku memiliki deretan _album_ para musisi _rock_ legendaris dari tahun delapan puluh-an, menonton _tour Asia_ -nya Dream Theater sembari menggunakan _piercing_ hadiahmu.Mengoleksi belasan _poster_ Queen, The Police, hingga Linkin Park untuk kutempel pada kamarku. _Hell no,_ aku tidak semenggemaskan itu."

Jimin hampir saja tersedak saat menyadari kata-kata yang ia ucap, terkadang mulutnya lebih cepat bertindak sebelum dirinya sempat menyaring kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kau pamer memiliki koleksi _rock_ dan _metal_ kesayanganmu itu?" Yoongi hampir tertawa saat mengatakannya, membuat kedua mata sepekat eboni milik Jimin menyalak kesal; " _Tidak!_ Bukan seperti itu maksudku, astaga. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengataiku 'menggemaskan' lagi."

Yoongi terpingkal, membuat suara seraknya terlepas hingga Jimin merasakan sejuk di seluruh tubuhnya—hampir lemas saat melihat kerlipan imajiner di antara sosok tampan kekasihnya. "Ya Tuhan, Jimin. Dengarkan; _label_ menggemaskan bukanlah hal yang negatif. Aku mencintaimu karena _kau menggemaskan_ , baik hati, _menggemaskan_ , cantik dan manis, _menggemaskan_ , dan kau pencuri kecil yang _menggemaskan_."

"Berhenti, _hyung_. Tuhan—atas dasar apa _hyung_ menuduhku pencuri kecil? Pencuri apa, _uh_?" Jimin menusuk-nusuk kesal sisa _tteokppeokki_ -nya dengan sumpit, hampir saja berkata kasar saat Yoongi berkali-kali menekankan kata 'menggemaskan' di setiap jeda bicara.

"Pencuri hatiku?"

Jimin mendengus saat suara serak Yoongi hampir berbisik di hadapan telinganya. Kedua pipinya memanas hingga leher; terlalu malu saat mendengar gombalan seadanya milik Yoongi.

"Menjijikan. _Hyung_ menggombal itu tidak cocok sama sekali."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, kembali menatap Jimin lekat—seolah kekasihnya adalah salah satu bintang _beta_ pada sistem tiga bintang di Orion— _Rigel_ memang cantik dan berkilau; sama seperti Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusebut menggemaskan, saat dirimu memang begitu menggemaskan Jimin?"

"Entahlah, aku memang tidak menggemaskan."

"Oh ya? Menurutku kau menggemaskan. Dari caramu mengerjap, tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, makan, tidur, hingga menguap—kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Tidak, mungkin kau katarak atau semacamnya _hyung._ "

"Lihat—bahkan cara marahmu menggemaskan."

Jimin memutar bola mata; mulai lelah dengan perdebatannya. Ia segera mengunyah kembali makanannya.

"Bahkan; caramu mencuri hatiku— _sangat menggemaskan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _ **you're too cute for me, even the way you stole my whole heart; that was cute**_ **…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
